


Day 1 - Snowed In

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Cold Weather, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Gabriel and Jesse end up snowed in there hideout while waiting to be picked up from a successful mission. Jesse's freezing, and Gabriel does everything he can to help, including sharing his body heat, but when Jesse makes a comment on how nudity would be more effective, their relationship is called into question.





	Day 1 - Snowed In

Gabriel cursed himself for not paying more attention to the weather before he and McCree set of on their mission. Sure, they got through the mission with little trouble, but it became impossible to wait outside for there extraction team, leading McCree and Reyes to go to their base in Nepal. Normally this wouldn’t be so bad, but the snow got heavier and heavier and they ended up getting snowed in while they weren’t paying attention, trying to get a head start on their mission report, knowing that they couldn’t put everything on the report considering McCree had stolen some of Overwatch’s resources because Blackwatch didn’t have the money for resources that are good for cold weather conditions. Gabriel went to check in with the extraction team but couldn’t get through to them due to the bad weather. He went to go find the door was blocked.

“Damn it!” Gabriel yelled, making Jesse jump as he tried holding the holo-pad up in the air, trying to get signal. Luckily, he didn’t drop it but he glared at Reyes, before he noticed that Reyes looked frustrated.

“Boss, what’s wrong?” Jesse asked concerned. Yes, Commander Reyes was known to sometimes become angry, but he was usually the one to remain calm unless the mission was failing or someone had really fucked up.

“We’re snowed in,” Gabriel explained, his voice calmer now. This wasn’t that bad, they’ve been in worse situations and the extraction team knew where they were. The question was whether or not they would be able to get them out, or even get to them considering how bad the snow was. Flying would be too dangerous and Reyes hoped his team wasn’t stupid enough to try.

“We’ll probably be here for a while. Best start checking supplies. There should be blankets in the closet down the hallway, first door on the left.”

Jesse hadn’t noticed just how badly he was shivering until Reyes said that, and now he couldn’t help his teeth chattering as he went to collect the blankets, only finding a couple. McCree was surprised, bases were usually stocked better. He’d been to a base in Australia that had way more supplies to deal with cold weather.

“Uh, Gabe, there ain’t much ‘ere,” Jesse called, collecting what was there, wrapping one around him, but it didn’t help much and he was still shivering.

“Fucking, shit! Where’s the fucking… fucking hell!” Reyes muttered under his breath, and while Jesse knew they weren’t in the best situation right now he couldn’t deny that Reyes sounded hot when he was angry.

“Boss?” Jesse questioned, trying to ignore the fact that he was ever so slightly turned on and his mind racing with thoughts of Reyes dominating him wasn’t helping.

“Looks like this place has been ransacked. I’ll have to tell Jack when we get back. There’s enough food, some medical equipment, nothing that helpful. We’re lucky neither of us were hurt.” Gabriel didn’t want to say it out loud, but the fact that this place had practically no medical equipment meant that if either of them had gotten hurt badly, they could have died. It was also more likely that Jesse would have died, since Gabriel was a super soldier, built to be as strong as possible. Reyes couldn’t bare the thought of Jesse dying.

Jesse could pick up that Reyes was worrying over things that they didn’t need to worry about right now. They were both safe, and would make it out of this alive, but the commander was a worrier, and Jesse was always the one to distract him.

“We’ve made it through worse. Though I think I may freeze to death,” Jesse went to chuckle but he realised that there was a possibility, but Gabriel wouldn’t let that happen if it could be helped.

He held out a blanket for Reyes, but the commander refused.

“You take them, SEP made it so I don’t get that cold.” This was one of those few moments that Gabriel was thankful for SEP, that program may have put him through hell and back; given him nightmares; almost stripped him of his pride, but at least he wasn’t halfway to turning into a human popsicle right now.

McCree went to made a comment on how his commander was lucky, but he knew to a certain degree what he had been through with the SEP and held his tongue as he wrapped up in blankets on the pull-out bed. Gabriel was sitting next to him, and Jesse swore he could feel the heat radiating off his body. He’d doubt it was possible if the blankets weren’t so thin. Jesse was still shivering like crazy, but he kept as quiet as possible, knowing that Reyes liked some peace after missions to think things over. What he didn’t know was that all his commander was thinking about was him.

Gabriel was worried about Jesse, he knew it was unlikely for Jesse to get frostbite but he didn’t want to risk anything. He’d seen people deal with frostbite, and it wasn’t pretty. Jesse had dealt with enough and Gabriel promised himself that he wouldn’t let Jesse lose any other limbs.

Trying not to think too hard about it, Gabriel moved closer to Jesse before pulling him into an embrace. Jesse let out a small gasp of surprise, before relaxing in Reyes’ arms. He was so warm, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Ya know, this would be more effective if we were naked.”

Gabriel’s body tensed, and Jesse realised that he shouldn’t have said that. The pairs relationship had been off lately, not enough to effect missions or anything, but everyone knew something had happened between the two.

A couple weeks before this mission there had been a party for Edwards’ birthday. Reyes wasn’t one to drink at these things, and if he did it was usually just a beer or two, but Jesse and a few other members of the team convinced him to taken shots with them. The night was blurry, but he knew that it ended with him and Jesse going to his room and when he woke up Jesse wasn’t there, and it was obviously just a drunken mistake.

“I uh, sorry boss; was just a joke,” Jesse muttered defeatedly. He was lying, it wasn’t a joke, for one he was freezing, but mainly he wanted things to go back to normal, well he wanted more than what they normally had. Yes, Jesse left that morning, but only because he knew they shouldn’t have done what they did, and he wished that his first night with Reyes hadn’t been drunken fooling around. He also wished his commander would talk about it.

“Gabe, that night… look I don’t know how ya feel ‘bout it, but I didn’t do it just cuz I was drunk. Heck, I wish I didn’t, wish I could remember it better, but I thought ya should know,” McCree knew he was standing on thin ice. He could have read things wrong and Gabriel could send him to prison for trying to fornicate with his commanding officer.

Reyes didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Jesse that he felt the same, but at the same time he was scared that Jesse was only saying these things because he was afraid of being thrown in jail. Gabriel knew what Deadlock used to do to him, and that sexual favours would get you far. Blackwatch was not like that, and Gabriel didn’t want Jesse to think it was.

“Jesse, I’m your commanding officer, it wouldn’t be right,” Gabriel said weakly, refusing to look at Jesse’s face. He hated feeling so vulnerable. Even though he was a soldier Gabe rarely felt vulnerable, but when it came to McCree he always did.

“Yeah because what we do for a living isn’t already questionable,” McCree’s tone was harsh, trying to hide how hurt he was, but Gabriel could tell. Jesse was terrible at hiding how he felt, specifically when he was upset.

“Jess, I just don’t want you to make a mistake, or think that you have to,” Gabriel sighed.

“Gabe, I don’t think of ya like that,” Jesse said, taken aback by Reyes’ accusation.

“Yeah, in Deadlock things were like that, but I know ya ain’t like that Gabe,” Jesse cupped Gabriel’s face, turning it towards him. Gabriel could see the sincerity in Jesse’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but lean in, and Jesse met him half way. The kiss was slow; careful but passionate.

Soon clothes came off, until they were just in their boxers. Gabriel asked Jesse if he wanted to go any further.

“Yeah, but not here. I want to do things right this time, back in a real bed, no alcohol, no worrying, and I want to wake up next to ya and not run away,” Jesse leaned down and kissed Gabriel again, just a quick peck this time.

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic,” Gabriel smirked, but his heart was beating so fast and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.

They cuddled in the uncomfortable pull out bed until the snow storm died down and the extraction team was able to contact them again, stating that they were on there way again and would be there soon. Jesse and Gabriel didn’t want to move, but knew that their team seeing them like this wouldn’t be ideal, not until they had the stupid relationship documents signed so that Jack didn’t lecture them. It was stupid, and Gabriel said Jesse didn’t need to do it and they could call it off, but Jesse assured Gabriel that he wanted to be with him, no matter what.

Before that mission Gabriel hated snow, even if it didn’t make him cold, it had always irritated him, but now it was his favourite weather.


End file.
